


The Mighty Adventures of Tav'lia

by rpmh



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:39:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4447373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rpmh/pseuds/rpmh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Mighty Adventures of Tav'lia, is just my weird way of making my Skyrim character a little more talkative, and a lot more sassy. Which of course means that I've changed the dialog. Right now I'm not sure if I'm going to continue this story, as I have a history of neglecting stuff like this... :) Anyways, it a femslash so girl/girl, yuri, lesbians... YA KNOW! ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mighty Adventures of Tav'lia

*CRUNCH*  
Tav'lia awoke with a jolt. Quickly scanning the area she had chosen for a nap. She hurried behind the tree, she had been using as a pillow (not exactly comfortable), when she saw about a dusin Stormcloaks/ nords dressed in blue being surrounded by a hell of a lot more Imperial soldiers. She readies her bow, but decides against meddling with human business, especially nords.Then she feels a sharp pain coursing through her head as she falls to the ground unconscious.

She woke up to the bickering of two nords, and another gagged beside her. 'Great...' she thought with a sigh, a rather loud sigh, as three heads turned towards her.

"You... hey you. We shouldn't be here, it's all because of these stupid Stormcloaks! The Empire was nice and lazy before you decided to rebel!" The rather scrappy and not so clean nord said "Ehhh yeah, I have no clue what you mean. Unless you have something useful to say will get us out of here, I suggest you shut up." Tav'lia practically snarled.

The blonde haired nord narrowed his eyes as he said "No need to be rude, considering where we're going there should be room enough for everyone." He said with a calm and strong voice. "Pfft. Said the nord." She spat back at him. "From where I'm sitting you look just as much nord as the rest of us." the bulky looking blonde said, slightly confused.

It is true, besides her glowing amber eyes, long sharp canines and her pointy ears that are usually obscured from view because of her long raven hair, she resembles a nord. Her mother was a nord noble woman, and her father a wood elf and damn good bowman. Probably where she got it from she mused to herself, but then she quickly got back on track.

She smirked at the annoying nord before she let out a growl causing her sharper than normal teeth to show and her eyes to glow even more. To finish it off she wipped her head to the side to show her ears, in case he hadn't gotten the messge that she was nothing like them. "Now... what ever gave you the illusion that we have anything in common besides the fact that we're both on our way to get an amateur hair cut?" Tav'lia asked. That got the so called Stormcloak to laugh and the one beside her chuckled lightly, whilst the rag clothed looked on in fear and disgust at the mere thought of laughing at death.

"Ahhhh would you relax, horsethief. You might as well take honor in the fact that you be joining the mighty Ulfrich Stormcloak in Sovngarde." The dirty looking man looked, if possible, more fearful than before "THE JARL OF WINDHELM! ... so we're really going to die aren't we?!".

The rest of the trip consisted mostly of the blonde relaxing or telling said horsethief to stuff it.

They then arrived in a town called Helgen, they didn't exactly get the grand tour before the where told to line up and step towards the chopping block when called.

"Damn Imperials and their lists" the blonde muttered to himself before being pushed towards rest of the blue clad men.

"Lokir of Rorikstead!" The awkward-list-guy, as Tav'lia had so cleverly named him, yelled. The horsethief looked at the man and his captain in horror before he cried out for his life and started running, he didn't get far before his chest was pierced by an arrow.

"Anyone else feel like running?!" The fierce Imperial Captain barked out and looked right at Tav'lia. So of course she raised her hand, I mean what else did they expect. The imperial woman snarled and stepped towards Tav'lia but before she got any further the even more awkward awkward-list-guy spoke up "What is your name prisoner?" She almost took pity at the pleading look he have her, so in good old fashion Tav'lia style she rolled her eyes and introduced her self with a over exaggerated bow. Some of the Stormcloaks watching couldn't help but laugh at her blatant disrespect for the Captain and the rest of the Imperial soldiers, she even managed to make Ulfrich laugh, a muffled weird sounding one but still.

"Captain what do we do? She's not on the list." He said ignoring her and the rest. "To hell with the list she goes to the block!" 'She sure knows how to hold a grudge, huh' Tav'lia thought. "At least you die in your homeland." The imperial said "Actually I'm from Valenwood." Tav'lia responded while flipping her hair. Next thing she knows her head is on the block and awaiting the executioners axe. But it never comes, instead she is met with a shrill sound piercing through the air, "FUS RO DAH".

'Its a dragon. By all the eights it's a freaking dragon!' Its like a mantra going through Tav'lia until she gets her head in the game and realizes she needs to get the heck out of Helgen. She spots the executioners axe nearby and spares no time cutting her binds up. She looks around trying to find the best escape route. Then she hears two familiar voices "Hey you half breed over here!" and of course "Prisoner with me!" 'Jesus, I mean I know I'm hot but really...' now in all seriousness it is an easy choice, which is why Tav'lia throws her head back in laughter and smirks at the two buffoons before she quickly, without hesitation, scales the wall and is gone.


End file.
